


The Sixth Time is the Charm

by nightwalker



Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, First Time Bottoming, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:03:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1429573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwalker/pseuds/nightwalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fifth time Steve tried to get Tony to fuck him (and failed) is when he started taking it personally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sixth Time is the Charm

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [The Sixth Time is the Charm\第六次一定好运 原作：nightwalker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7998895) by [alienswest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienswest/pseuds/alienswest)



> Warnings: They swear and have ridiculously written sex and at one point Steve uses a silly pet-name but don’t worry Tony calls him on it once he gets his breath back. Also there is a fuck ton of FEELINGS and a large amount of enthusiastic consent in this fic because that’s how I roll. Established relationship/kinda shmoopy/sort of first time. Dirty talk. Apparently that is also how I roll.

The fifth time Steve tried to get Tony to fuck him – and failed – he started taking it personally.

He was probably overreacting. After all, it wasn’t like Tony was kicking him out of bed or anything. In fact, Steve had done the math, and he’d had more sex in the four months he and Tony had been together than he had in the entire rest of his life combined. Which, might have said a lot about the life Steve was living before he met Tony, but said a lot more about Tony himself. The man was irresistible. Steve could barely keep his hands to himself on the best of days and Tony was… god he was so sensual. So immersed in whatever he and Steve were doing together that it was dizzying. Steve found it more than a little arousing to have a man who could be two people at once, run half the world and then save it for good measure, all while inventing new and amazing things without missing a beat, focused so intently on him. The look in Tony’s eyes when they zeroed in on Steve, when Tony gave Steve his full attention, something he rarely gave anyone or thing, including the imminent end of the world at times… well, it was no wonder Steve was happy to try and put that look on Tony’s face as often as possible.

But all of that just made it more obvious that Tony was very definitely turning him down in this area.

The first time Steve told himself didn’t count. They’d been new to this, and Steve had been very new to the practice of sleeping with another man. He hadn’t so much offered to let Tony have him as he had decided he’d be okay with it if Tony asked. And Tony hadn’t asked, which Steve had actually been a little relieved about for a while. So that time basically didn’t count; Tony could do amazing things, but reading his mind didn’t appear to be on the list.

The second time he’d offered, but he’d been so nervous and hesitant that it was entirely possible Tony hadn’t quite realized what he was asking for – or taken pity on his nerves and pretended not to. And the third time they’d been interrupted right as Steve was asking and by the time they’d made it back to bed hours and hours later, Tony had just wrapped a leg around Steve’s waist and pulled him close and Tony had almost died and Steve hadn’t felt like trying a new position was important when all he’d wanted was Tony in his arms and safe beside him.

The fourth time he’d asked, Tony had begged Steve to fuck him instead, panting and wild and making these needy little sounds in the back of his throat as he pressed wet, open-mouthed kisses against Steve’s skin and Steve would have done just about anything Tony asked him to at that point.

The fifth time was when Steve decided he was going to be offended soon.

And now Steve was kneeling over Tony, hands on his hips. Tony was spread out beneath him, skin flushed and slick with sweat, eyes dark with arousal. His chest was heaving for air and Steve wanted to feel it pressed against his own, feel Tony’s every breath, the beat of his heart beside the cool metal of the R/T. He made himself look away and when he looked back, schooled his features into something as close to serious as he could get. “Is there a problem?” he asked.

It was almost funny the way Tony’s eyes flew open. “What? No. Problem? You need to-” he shifted his hips, tried to press himself against Steve, but Steve had Tony pinned between his knees and short of actually fighting his way loose, Tony wasn’t going anywhere. “Steve?” Tony’s eyes were clearer, sharper, some of the edge gone off his arousal as he focused on the man above him. “Did- Is something wrong?”

 _Did I do something wrong._ The unspoken first part of that sentence was loud and clear in Steve’s mind and he wondered if that might not explain why Tony was making a big deal out of this. “I don’t know,” Steve said finally, when his silence looked to be wearing too thin. “I’m going to ask you a question and I’ll accept whatever answer you give me. But it needs to be the truth.”

Tony drew in a sharp breath and Steve could see the moment he became all business. “I wouldn’t lie to you.”

"No," Steve agreed, then added, gently, because he wasn’t mad, "but you’d withhold the truth if you thought it would make me happier."

The way Tony’s lips twisted wasn’t entirely a smile, but there was a glint of reluctant acknowledgment in his eyes that kept it from being unhappy. “That’s fair. What do you want to know?”

"Why don’t you want to-" he stumbled over the word _fuck_ despite his best intentions and settled firmly on, “make love to me?”

He could feel Tony tense up beneath him, could see the sting of anticipated pain in Tony’s eyes, the flat line of his lips. “I was under the impression we’d been making love for several months now. I’m sorry if I assumed too much.”

"Don’t," Steve said. He wanted to lean in and kiss Tony until the hard, unhappy look in his eyes melted away, until his hands clenched in the sheets for entirely different reasons. "I love you. I love everything we do together. But I want to know why you don’t want to-to be inside of me," he said. "Why you don’t want to fuck me." He watched the hard line of Tony’s shoulders ease into something softer as Tony’s eyes closed. "If there’s something I’ve done that makes you not want that, you can say so. If it’s just-" he was trying to find a way of saying _if you just don’t find me desirable that way_ that didn’t sound too much like self-pity or fishing for a compliment when Tony tensed beneath him again. He broke off whatever he was going to say and looked down to see Tony staring up at him with a distressed frown, eyes wide and dark and regretful.

"It’s not- I was-" Tony broke off with an annoyed curse and scrubbed a hand over his eyes. "How could you think I don’t want you? Do you have any idea how _much_ I want you?”

"I’ve asked before," Steve pointed out. "And you keep turning me down." He’d considered any number of explanations, starting with the possibility that Tony just didn’t like being on top and was embarrassed to say so (which Steve disregarded almost instantly, because this was Tony Stark they were talking about who most certainly was never shy to ask for what he wanted in bed, sometimes in a voice so breathless and hoarse with passion it could make Steve come just by hearing him), to the chance that Tony thought Steve’s inexperience would make the act unpleasant for both of them. But Steve had hardly been a blushing virgin on their first night together, let alone four months later when Steve had completely lost track of all the times and places and ways they’d had sex. Made love. _Fucked._ “If you just don’t want to, that’s fine,” he said, though he was a hundred percent positive that wasn’t it at all. “But I need to know. I don’t want to be the kind of man who takes and never gives back,” he said and maybe there was too much earnestness in that, a little too much honesty, because Tony made a sound like a groan and pressed the heels of his hands against his eyes. “I don’t want to be that kind of lover,” he said. “And you deserve better than someone who’d do that to you.”

"Don’t you dare," Tony ground out and he flung his hands away to stare at Steve. "Don’t you dare think- You’re- what I _deserve_?” he asked incredulously. “Don’t you ever think that about yourself.”

"Then tell me," Steve says, as coaxingly as possible. "Because I’m starting to take the rejection personally."

Tony raised a hand to cup Steve’s face, curled it around the back of his neck and tugged. Steve went with it, lowered himself down to rest on top of Tony, chest to chest, feeling Tony’s breath against his cheek, the smooth metal of the R/T against his sternum. “I never meant to reject you,” Tony said. He stroked his fingers against the sensitive skin on the back of Steve’s neck, cupped the back of his skull and pulled him into a kiss. “I’m sorry. I was just trying to make sure you were enjoying yourself. I didn’t want you to be uncomfortable with me.”

Steve sighed into the next kiss, worried Tony’s bottom lip between his teeth for a moment. “Let me guess,” he said. “I’m the big macho guy from the dark ages where homosexuals were icky and illegal and only pansies spread their legs. And you were afraid of what? That I would have some kind of identity crisis if I ever bottomed?”

The look on Tony’s face said yes more eloquently than his words could. He pressed his lips together in a tight line, then sighed in one loud exhale. “Yeah. Basically.”

It was lucky Steve was quite ridiculously in love with Tony, because it was at times like this that it became the only thing keeping him from strangling the man. “You don’t really think I feel that way, do you?” Because the logic followed that he’d think that way about _Tony_ , and he thought it might kill him if Tony had let Steve make love to him all while thinking Steve was looking down at him, ridiculing him the entire time.

"I don’t. Not that badly, anyway." Tony pressed his lips to Steve’s throat, sucked hard on the skin just below the jawline, hard enough to hurt a little and leave a mark that would take at least a few hours to fade. Tony did that when he was worried, but Steve was pretty sure Tony hadn’t figured that out yet. "I don’t think you feel that way about me," he said softly, shattering Steve’s previous mind-reading dismissal. "Or anyone else, for that matter. But sometimes it’s harder when it’s our perceptions of ourselves that are being challenged."

And Steve was the man’s man, a symbol of a nation that took its masculinity damned seriously, sometimes. “I want to do this,” he said.

"If you think you have to- to be fair or something," Tony said, "you don’t. If you’re not comfortable with something we won’t do it. I won’t do it. I don’t want you making some kind of noble sacrifice or something."

Steve snickered. “Now I have a mental image of you taking me on an altar somewhere. Thanks, that was totally the mental image I needed to get in the mood.”

Tony laughed, a little huff of breath against his ear, no less sincere for its brevity. “I can get into that,” he said. “You’re the glorious warrior whose strength has protected your people for years and now an evil greater even than you is set to destroy it all. So you offer yourself to the gods in exchange for the power to defend your home. You expect them to take your life, or your eye, or your hand, maybe even your soul. But the god who answers your prayer has watched you for years, grown to desire you.” Tony’s hands gripped his hips and Steve worked his arms under Tony’s shoulders, pulled them tight against each other as he ground his hips down against Tony’s answering heat. “He wants your body almost as much as he wants your heart and until now he never thought he could have either. So when you offer yourself at the altar, he appears before you and offers you everything you want – weapons to destroy your enemies, machines to make your people prosperous, healthy and rich.” His voice was breathless, strained with the effort to focus on the story he was telling.

Steve licked at a bead of sweat running down his throat, lowered his head and sank his teeth into Tony’s shoulder, sucking hard until he was certain there’d be a matching mark on Tony, one that would last even longer than his. “What does the god do to me?” He pressed the words against Tony’s ear and the shudder that shook Tony’s body almost set him off. He grit his teeth and rocked against Tony, who arched up to meet him on every thrust with a jagged breath. “What do you do to me, Tony?”

Tony panted helplessly against his cheek. “You – you accept the god’s offer. You ask him what he wants in return and – and he only wants _you_ , so he lays you out on the altar, has, has the priests strip you naked-“

Steve closed his eyes, couldn’t not see it. “Are the priests watching?”

"Oh, god. No. The god sends them away. He won’t share you, not even that much.” Tony’s fingers dug into his hips hard enough to hurt, dragged Steve down against him harder, urged him faster. “You’re his, he’d kill for you.”

"And now you have me."

Tony made a sound like a sob, dragged in air like a drowning man. “ _Steve_ , please, harder.”

He deliberately slowed, used his weight to pin Tony in place beneath him. “What are you going to do with me, Tony?”

Tony’s eyes were brilliant blue, and he focused on Steve’s face as he spoke. “I – The god makes you ready, opens you up for him and you’re so tight it takes a long time. He can tell you’re not afraid of him, even though this isn’t what you ever expected to happen, and that makes him – it makes him happier than he thought he could be. And he kneels between your legs and pushes inside you, one slow thrust, every inch of him disappearing inside your perfect, willing body and you’re so sweet beneath him, like you’ve been hungry for him and never even _knew_ -“

Steve slammed his mouth against Tony’s, harder than he meant to, desperate, hungry. Control abandoned him and he ground his cock against Tony’s, again, again. Steve wanted to touch him, hold him in his hand when he finally came, but he’d have to put space between them, have to back away from Tony even a few inches and that wasn’t – there was no way.

"Let go," he said against Tony’s mouth. "Come on, you can do it. Let me have it."

Tony shook beneath him and Steve swallowed the sounds he made as he came in thick, hot pulses between their bodies.

Steve didn’t stop. He buried his face in Tony’s throat and thrust his hips against skin slick with sweat and come while Tony’s hands rubbed his back.

"When it’s over," Tony said quietly against Steve’s ear, still breathless but solemn. The only sounds in the room are Steve’s pants and Tony’s soft words over the wet slap of their bodies moving together. "When the god has come inside of you, filled you with himself until there were no more empty places, he lays down beside you and offers you his body in return, takes your heat and strength inside of him until he forgets anything but how much he loves you."

Something in him snapped and he pushed himself as close to Tony as he could get. Then everything was light and fire and Tony’s voice echoing after him as he fell.

****

Tony’s sheets were a dark, rich crimson and deliciously soft against the skin. Steve was sure they cost a small fortune and occasionally felt bad for messing them up. Now was not one of those occasions.

The only thing he liked better than the sight of Tony spread out on those sheets panting his name is the sight of Tony, sated, or sleepy, watching him with hooded eyes and a lazy smile.

"Don’t think," Steve said finally, when he thought he could get an entire sentence out without running out of breath, "I haven’t noticed that you cast yourself as the god of our sex life in that little story."

Tony smiled at him, and his lips were bruised from Steve’s kisses and his throat was marked with a dark red hickey; anyone who looked at him would know what he and Steve had been doing. The idea made something flutter in Steve’s stomach. He wasn’t the possessive type, except sometimes when he wanted the entire world to know that this brilliant, generous, beautiful man was his alone. “Do you want to know what happens next?”

Steve pressed his lips against the mark on Tony’s neck. “Tell me.”

"The god becomes human, made mortal by his love for you." Tony slid his fingers through the hair at the back of Steve’s neck. "But he shows you how to make the weapons he promised you, how to make the machines he bribed you with. And he goes to fight at your side against the evil threatening your people. Their people."

"Do they win?" Steve asked.

"They win," Tony promised. "They win and their land knows unprecedented peace and prosperity for generations afterward. And when the battle is won, you give the god a home at your side. And he stays with you for the rest of your days and you grow old together. And when your heart stops beating so does his."

Steve made a wistful sound and Tony leaned in to kiss him. “I liked it better when they were having amazing sex.”

Tony laughed. “Well, I can’t argue with that. That was my favorite part, too.”

“I also noticed,” Steve said carefully, “that you still haven’t-” he could feel a blush creep across his cheeks and down his throat, but he didn’t really care, not when Tony’s semen was still wet on his stomach, “been inside of me.”

Tony stretched, slid his arm around Steve’s waist and pulled until they were pressed together from forehead to thighs, legs tangled together on the sweat-stained sheets. He kissed Steve gently, lips and tongue sliding against Steve’s without haste, just tasting him for long minutes while they got their breath back.

“I want you,” Tony said once the sweat was starting to cool on their skin. “I have always wanted you. On your knees, on my back. Above me, behind me. Hands and cock and tongue. I’d do anything you wanted me to, anything that made you feel good. You know that, right?”

“Well, I do now,” Steve said, and couldn’t help the helpless, hopelessly fond smile that followed Tony’s huffing laugh. “Anything I wanted?”

“I have remarkably few limits when it comes to this sort of thing,” Tony said. He sounded smug, and his mouth curved in a self-satisfied grin. “For you I don’t think I have any. Whatever you want. Name it. Handcuffs. Bondage. Roleplay. Spanking. Figging. Sounding. Bukkake, but only if I’m on the receiving end. I don’t share well.”

Steve rolled his eyes. “I have no idea what some of that even is, and you know it. And I’m not doing anything that requires sharing, so cross that off your list right now.”

“Well, damn.” Tony looked at him through hooded lids. “There go my fantasies of getting fucked by you and Thor at the same time. That was some really prime material, Steve.”

The image came almost unbidden, Tony on his hands and knees, his lips red and swollen, spit-slick and stretched tight around Steve’s cock while Thor knelt behind him, every rough thrust pushing Steve further down Tony’s throat. Or would Tony be on his knees, Thor pushing into him from behind while Steve, already buried inside, kissed him through the burn of possession.

He couldn’t quite stop the reflexive buck of his hips against Tony’s, but it also made him want to curl his hands into fists. He licked his lips and wrapped his hand around the back of Tony’s neck. “No sharing.”

“Just as well,” Tony said. He slid his hand from Steve’s waist, fingers tracing delicate, shivery lines down Steve’s spine. “I’d probably react poorly to him seeing you naked anyway.” He kissed Steve again and his fingers brushed the skin of Steve’s ass, the pads of Tony’s fingers stroking gently into the crease, pressing gently against the opening there.

Steve’s breath stuttered in his chest and he pushed back against those fingers. They didn’t push inside, just rubbed against his skin and he couldn’t swallow the needy whimper that came from the back of his throat, even if he’d wanted to.

“If we do this,” Tony kissed his lips, “we do it right. I will try to make it good for you, babe, I promise, I’ll take such good care of you. But you have to tell me if you’re not enjoying yourself. I don’t care if you’re uncomfortable with your masculinity or you want me to use more lube, I need you to talk to me.”

“Deal,” Steve ground out. “Can you – Tony can we _now_?”

Tony’s laughter was soft and warm. “Yeah, yeah we can. I think-” Tony rolled his hips and he was hard again, his cock pushing against Steve’s groin. “I think I can swing that, if you’re up for a second round.”

Heat rushed through Steve, a rush of desire and love that made his head swim and his skin burn. “I’m always up for you,” he said and he gripped Tony’s waist, pulled their groins together in a rough thrust, let Tony feel his arousal. Tony laughed at the terrible pun and Steve grinned into another kiss, pressed his smile against Tony’s mouth as Tony shook against him. “I love you, Tony, I want you.”

“You’re gonna have me.” Tony pulled away to reach for the lube they hadn’t gotten around to using earlier. “Any special way you want me?”

Steve stretched against the sheets, watching Tony’s eyes darken as he deliberately spread his legs and slowly drew his knees up until his feet were planted against the mattress. One hand curled around his erection, slowly pumping while he held the other one out to Tony in invitation.

Tony made a strangled sound. “Didn’t you used to be shy about this sort of thing?”

Steve grinned. “Circumspect, maybe. Anyway, talking’s harder than doing. I’ve been wanting to do this for a long time.”

“Christ.” Tony crawled back across the mattress on all fours, the lube clenched in one fist. “You are – I have no idea what I did to deserve you. I am gonna make you feel so good, Steve, gonna take such good care of you, I promise.”

“You always do,” Steve said lowly. He couldn’t stop the anticipatory shiver that ran through him as Tony knelt between his spread knees. He felt – bare. Open. Raunchy, almost, with his dick in his hand and Tony’s come on his stomach.

Tony leaned in to kiss him, his cock dragging slick across Steve’s inner thigh, his stomach pressed against Steve’s arousal. “You’re perfect,” he said, touching a hand to Steve’s chest. “Perfect and mine. Look at you. I could – the things I could do to you.”

“Feel free to demonstrate,” Steve said and was rewarded with the low rumble of Tony’s chuckle against his skin. “Not like I’ve been waiting for this for months now or anything.”

Tony stroked a hand down Steve’s side, trailed his over the curve of Steve’s hip, making him shiver. “But no pressure.”

“It’ll be good.” Steve rocked up against the weight of Tony’s body. “It’ll be good, because it’s with you.”

“God.” Tony’s kiss was deep, rough. “I’m going to give you so much more than ‘good,’ Steve, I promise.” He pulled away abruptly and took Steve’s hands in his, pulled them away from his body and pressed them against the sheets. “This is my job,” he said. He leaned down, pressed a kiss against Steve’s belly, licked at his own come smeared on Steve’s stomach. “No touching.”

Steve sucked in air. “I-” And promptly lost his breath in a moan as Tony took his cock in one long swallow. “Shit.” He could feel Tony chuckle against his skin and it made him grab for the sheets, clench his fists in silk to avoid clenching them in Tony’s hair. “God.”

Tony hummed, the vibrations sending little shocks through Steve. He lingered for a moment with his lips wrapped around the base of Steve’s cock, his nose pressed against Steve’s groin, letting him get used to the heat of Tony’s mouth and throat. Steve had – he’d made Tony teach him how to do this after their first week as lovers because it had felt too good not to reciprocate. All wet heat and suckling pressure until he thought he could die of it, or scream in want. “Tony,” he said. “If you make me-” he arched his back with a wordless moan as Tony swallowed, the muscles in his throat contracting around Steve like a massage.

He almost didn’t feel it at first, the two fingers that touched him carefully. Tony’s hand was slick with lube and he brushed his fingers over Steve’s opening a few times, getting him used to the touch. Steve shivered a little and couldn’t stop himself from tensing up at the strangeness of that particular intimacy.

Tony lifted his head and let Steve’s dick slip from between his lips. “Okay so far?” He pressed one finger against Steve and massaged the tight muscle.

“Yeah.” Steve breathed out slowly. He consciously relaxed into Tony’s touch, let himself go limp against the sheets. “It’s a little strange, but not bad.” It felt good, actually, now that he was relaxed a little. Every stroke and press of Tony’s fingers made something dark and a little hungry flutter low in Steve’s belly. “I like that,” he said hoarsely.

“Oh, babe.” Tony pressed a kiss against Steve’s knee. “That’s good. You tell me if you stop liking it, okay?”

Steve nodded and reached down to cup the back of Tony’s head. He tugged and his lover came willingly, leaning over Steve’s body to kiss, slow and easy for a long minute.

“Breathe out,” Tony said against Steve’s mouth, and pressed one finger inside.

Steve had prepared himself for almost anything – a little pain, discomfort, a general sense of intrusion. But instead all he could think about was the way Tony’s body opened for him when they fucked and how it was going to feel to be able to that for him in return. “Still good,” he said.

Tony leaned back, stroking one hand down Steve’s stomach while he carefully worked his finger deeper into Steve’s body. “I should take care of this,” he said, mouth curving in a wicked grin as he trailed his fingers up the length of Steve’s erection.

“Not yet.” Steve curled his fists into the sheets. “Not tonight. I’ll wait for you.”

“Yeah?” Tony leaned down and let his breath wash over the tip of Steve’s cock, where he was already dark red and leaking. “I’m gonna take my time with you. Open you up so wide. Fuck you so slow. You sure you wanna wait, babe?”

“I-” Steve hesitated as Tony pulled his finger free, surprised into momentary silence how he already felt a little empty without Tony inside him. He licked his lips and Tony’s eyes focused on the movement, his pupils wide, dark and hungry. And then he touched Steve again, two fingers that pushed inside of him with a slow, insistent drag that made Steve lift his hips off the mattress to give him better access. “ _God_.”

“God of your sex life,” Tony said, and Steve was surprised into laughter. “Let me answer _all_ your prayers.”

“You’re not right,” Steve told him. His hips flexed, rocking against Tony’s hand. “Can you – would you-”

“Anything,” Tony said easily.

“ _Deeper_ ,” Steve said hoarsely. “Can you – push, please, it feels-” He closed his eyes a little as Tony flexed his hand and pushed his fingers just a little further inside Steve. “So good. Still good. Jesus, Tony tell me I make you feel like this.”

“Better,” Tony said, voice low as he twisted his fingers inside Steve and carefully stroked him from the inside. It made Steve’s stomach tense, make his cock throb. “You make me fly. You keep me grounded. You break me apart with every thrust and put me back together one kiss at a time.”

The strangled sound that escaped Steve’s throat might have been Tony’s name at some point. He rocked his hips against Tony’s hand, silently asking for more.

Tony gave him what he needed. Tony always did.

The third finger burned a little as Tony pushed into him. Nothing unpleasant, just a hurt that Steve kind of enjoyed, not unlike the throb in his skin when Tony would lose control and bite him, or the raw oversensitivity in his dick after an especially powerful climax. Tony’s fingers were freshly slick, nearly dripping with lube, and the coolness of it made him clench briefly around Tony’s fingers.

“Okay?” Tony asked. He was watching Steve’s face the way he watched lines of code scroll past on a computer screen. “Need a breather?”

Steve managed to untangle one hand from the sheets so he could reach between his legs and curl his fingers around Tony’s wrist. “ _Move_ ,” he said, almost desperately.

“Steve,” Tony said in a voice he didn’t get to hear very often.

The first few seconds were slow, Tony flexing his fingers inside him more than moving. Steve shifted his feet against the sheets, spread his thighs a little wider in encouragement. He could feel the tendons in Tony’s wrist with every movement and forced himself to let go and let Tony set the pace.

When he did, it was perfect. He drove his fingers in and out of Steve’s body and it felt like he was going deeper each time. He spread his fingers apart, stretching Steve wide and there was that same sweet burn, something Steve could seek out time and again. Not even pain, just… He shuddered a little and let his eyes drift shut as Tony worked him open.

Tony pulled out after several long minutes and Steve bit down on the thoroughly undignified whine he felt creeping up his chest. Both hands gripped Steve’s hips and dragged him down the bed until his ass rested in Tony’s lap, his legs splayed out to the side. Something smooth and warm and plastic pressed into him and Steve’s eyes flew open _(all that was holy)_ as there was a sudden rush of liquid inside him. It felt – God it felt – he jerked his hips against Tony’s hold, his back arching up off the mattress as it spread inside. It was cool but not cold and it felt dirty and strange and- “ _God_ ,” he said.

“I’d apologize for not warning you,” Tony said wryly, “but I know that face.” He still had one hand on Steve’s hip, gripping him with bruising tightness to keep him still; he held the little plastic bottle of lube in the other.

Steve stared at Tony from beneath hooded eyes. He could feel it inside of him, wet and messy and starting to drip back out. God was that what it would feel like when _Tony_ \- “Please be almost done,” he said in a rush.

“Yeah?” Tony squeezed some lube onto his hand, but paused as he reached for his dick. “Should I get a condom?”

It took a moment for Steve to follow the train of thought but once he focused enough to understand the question he shook his head as adamantly as he could manage. It was hard to feel authoritative with your hips propped up in another man’s lap but Steve gave it his best shot. “No,” he said. They hadn’t used them in months anyway, not since Tony unceremoniously presented him with an STD panel (Steve had appreciated the consideration and the openness and had returned the favor to Tony’s eternal amusement) and a request to go bareback.

“You sure?” Tony tossed the mostly-empty bottle of lube over his shoulder. “It makes things a little neater. Some people prefer it that way.”

Sex with Tony was a lot of things; enthusiastic, athletic, creative, tender; Steve couldn’t say they’d been overly concerned with neatness at any point in their short relationship. “I can’t believe you’re making me repeat myself when you could be _fucking me_.”

“Say that again.” Tony took his own dick in what looked like a punishingly tight grip as he slicked himself. His eyes were dark and steady on Steve’s face and that tone of voice was definitely an order.

“I said, fuck me,” Steve said. He rolled his hips a little on Tony’s lap and fought back a shiver as a trickle of lube was forced out of him. “You’ve made me ask _six times_ , if you make me ask again I will get out of this bed and go find Namor I swear to _God_.”

Tony laughed. “Liar.” He shifted up onto his knees. “Like this, babe? It might be easier on your knees the first time.”

Steve hooked one leg around Tony’s waist and pulled with more strength than he normally let himself use in the bedroom. Tony flailed slightly as Steve dragged them together and caught himself with both hands against the mattress on either side of Steve’s chest. “This is good,” Steve said, wriggling a little so he could splay his hips a bit. Tony’s cock was a slick brand against Steve’s groin. “So are you gonna put that to good use, or do I have to go get your toybox out of the closet?”

“I cannot believe I ever thought you were shy about sex,” Tony said ruefully.

Steve wrapped a hand around his dick and treated himself to three quick pumps. “Yeah, it’s a mystery.”

Tony laughed, a soft puff of warm air against Steve’s chest as he pushed himself back up to his knees. “You’ll tell me-”

“Tony.” Steve caught one of Tony’s hands in his and squeezed. “I have loved everything we’ve done here tonight, and every other night and that one time in the back of the limo. This could be the worst sex anyone has ever had, and I’ll still enjoy being close to you. So stop worrying. If I want you to stop I’ll say so, but until then-” He pulled Tony’s hand up to his lips so he could kiss the back of his hand, which was still relatively lube-free. “It’s no fun if you’re too busy worrying about me to enjoy yourself. Be here with me for this. I want you to like this, too, you know.” He smiled a little sheepishly. “Believe it or not, the original plan was to make sure you were getting what you needed from this relationship.”

Tony twisted his wrist in Steve’s grip so he could stroke one finger along Steve’s cheek. “Dumbass.”

“Look who’s talking.”

“That was a terrible movie,” Tony said, apparently apropos of nothing (Steve’s been in this time for almost fifteen years, he’s long since accepted that he’ll never understand everything that comes out of Tony’s mouth). He took himself in hand and leaned forward a little until Steve could feel him, hot and hard and feeling slightly huge as he pressed slowly inside.

It felt different than Tony’s fingers had. Hotter. Bigger. Somehow inexorable. Steve caught himself holding his breath as he watched Tony’s face. His lover’s eyes were fixed firmly on their joined bodies as he rocked his hips, gently easing his cock past the first push of resistance. Tony’s lips were parted slightly and Steve could hear his breath coming in short, barely controlled pants.

It made Steve almost shamefully proud, every time he watched ladykiller Tony Stark have to scrabble for control over a kid from Brooklyn.

Steve tightened his leg around Tony’s waist, encouraging him. “You feel…” The words died in his throat as Tony slid the rest of the way in. He dug his fingers into the sheets and let his head drop back against the pillow. “I can feel your pulse,” he said.

Tony laughed as he settled deep in Steve’s body. “It’s only fair. It beats for you.” He leaned forward to press a kiss against Steve’s stomach. “Everything’s for you, Steve, everything.” His voice was tight and there was too much history behind those words, some of it bad, most of it good, all of it _theirs_ and precious.

“You say that like I don’t feel the same,” Steve said.

Tony shook his head, but he was smiling again as he slid both hands over Steve’s thighs and gripped his hips.

And then he moved.

He pulled out, achingly slow, until just the head remained. And then he rocked forward again, sliding in a little faster than the first time.

Steve closed his eyes, spread his legs a little further apart until his thighs ached, and concentrated on matching Tony’s pace. His muscles clamped down on Tony with every withdrawal, as if his body was trying to held them together and he felt his breath get shorter with every careful thrust as if there wasn’t room in his body for air and Tony at once.

 _Tony_ , he thought hazily as he arched his back into a slightly more forceful thrust. If he had to pick.

“Breathe,” Tony said. He released Steve’s hips to plant his fists on either side of Steve’s chest again, leaning over him as he rolled his hips.

It was like lightning inside his skin. Steve dragged in a strangled breath as he shuddered, every slick glide of Tony’s cock making him shake with pleasure.

Tony grinned down at him. “That,” he said with no small amount of satisfaction, “is called your prostate.”

Steve groaned low and deep in his chest. He clutched at Tony’s shoulder with one hand as if that could ground him against the things the man was doing to his body. “ _Harder_ ,” he said, tangling his other hand in Tony’s hair.

“Touch yourself,” Tony said. Sweat dripped down the line of his throat and dropped onto Steve’s chest. “I want to feel you come while I’m inside you.” He dipped his head and dragged his tongue over Steve’s chest, lapping at his own sweat. “God, I bet you’ll come so sweet with me in you. So tight. Come on, babe.” He dragged his cock out of Steve’s body until just the head remained inside, and dropped his head to suck at one of Steve’s nipples as he drove back in.

Steve’s hand tightened almost convulsively on the back of Tony’s neck and he could feel the way his lover’s mouth curved into a smile against his skin. He worked his other hand between their bodies and wrapped it around his dick before Tony could say another word, pumping himself in time to Tony’s thrusts.

“Shit, you’re gorgeous.” Tony kissed the nipple he had been suckling, then pressed another kiss over Steve’s heart and a third to the hollow of his throat. “So beautiful. Faster. Come on.” He snapped his hips against Steve, not rough, but not gentle anymore either. “I want to fuck you while you come, Steve.”

Steve came with a sharp cry. His back arched, driving Tony even deeper inside of him and he almost couldn’t breathe with each rough snap of Tony’s hips dragging his climax out. He shook and shuddered and through it all he could feel the throb of Tony’s cock inside of him.

He felt like a rag doll that had gone through a spin-cycle. Limp and warm and worn down. His breathing slowed to a more manageable rate, though he still shook a little when Tony’s thrusts went deep enough. It was almost too much, but not quite and instead of being uncomfortable it just made Steve want to go again in a little while. He closed his eyes.

“You are never going to get to be on the bottom again,” Steve said. He felt almost drunk on pleasure, the words coming out of him loose and lazy while he lay there, boneless against the silk sheets, his whole body rocking with every thrust of Tony’s cock.

“Yeah, that’s what you say now. We both know you love my ass.” Tony’s skin was sheened with sweat, and his eyes were dark blue as he approached his release. Steve could gauge exactly how far Tony had to go just by the way his eyes would go dark and blissed out. Right then he wasn’t sure which he wanted more: for Tony to stay inside him like this for hours or to finally feel Tony come. He thought of the way the lube had felt when Tony pushed it in him, slick and wet and warm, and decided it was the latter.

“I do,” Steve said. He reached up to tangle his fingers in Tony’s hair, the curls wet with sweat at the back of his neck. He caught Tony’s eyes and smiled slow and happy. “I love your cock, too. Your mouth. Your hands. I love your heart and your gentleness. I love how good you are to me.” He arched his back so he could lean up for a kiss. “I love you, Tony.”

Tony groaned into the kiss and his next thrust was a little harder. “Steve, god, don’t say things like that.”

“Love you,” Steve said against Tony’s ear. “I love you, Tony Stark. Come for me. Let it go. I’m waiting for you.”

The sound that escaped Tony’s lips might have been a sob. He was so close, Steve could feel the thrum of climax in the way Tony shook with every move he made.

“I want this,” he said. “You’ve made this so good for me, Tony, you made me feel so good. Now I want this, sweetheart, give it to me, I want to feel it when you come in me.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Tony said and he pressed his face against Steve’s throat as he came, a throb of heat that spilled inside Steve even as Tony’s hips jerked and ground against him.

Steve clutched at his back with one hand and his hip with the other, holding him close as he shook through his release. And then Tony slumped against his chest, almost boneless as his chest heaved and his breath came hot and wet against Steve’s throat.

One shaky hand stroked Steve’s hair while Tony sucked in air. Then he pressed a soft kiss against the side of Steve’s neck and lifted his head.

Steve turned his head and took Tony’s mouth in a kiss, then another, chests pressed together so Steve could feel Tony’s heartbeat slowing to normal against his. He released his grip on Tony’s hip, hoping he hadn’t left bruises but knowing he probably had, and wrapped his arms around Tony’s back.

He lost track of time for a little while, but Tony’s breath had long since evened out, and Steve was starting to doze off when Tony finally moved.

Steve made a quiet sound of protest before he could stop himself, and he blinked a little as Tony smiled down at him. “We’re both going to be very uncomfortable if I don’t move,” Tony said. “And when I move it’s going to get a little messy.” He kissed the inside of Steve’s arm, still wrapped around his back. “So let me up and I’ll get you all cleaned up, all right?”

He was right. Steve’s hips were already protesting and the burn in his thighs was becoming uncomfortable. He’d be fine by morning, but at the moment… He let go and let his arms drop to the bed as Tony pulled out of him with a wet, slightly embarrassing sound.

Now that the moment had mostly passed, Steve was aware that he felt kind of messy and a little sore. He was also aware that he kind of liked it. Like building up a good sweat in the gym. Or getting covered in engine oil when he worked on his motorcycle. Anything this satisfying should leave it’s mark.

Tony pressed a finger into him, sliding in with no resistance. “Not hurting?”

Steve shook his head. “Like a good workout,” he said. “But, Jesus, Tony, if you keep touching me like that I’m gonna want to go again.”

For a moment Tony looked like he was considering it. “I think a third round is beyond me at the moment,” he said ruefully. He stood and disappeared into the bathroom where Steve heard running water.

He should help, he thought vaguely. But he felt boneless and more than slightly exhausted and Tony seemed to have things under control.

The mattress dipped beside him – only a little, Tony’s mattress was insanely good, and one day Steve would even work up the willpower to ask where he’d gotten it and whether he could afford it on a super-soldier’s salary. Or maybe he’d just keep using this one. He didn’t get the feeling that Tony would mind.

Warm water dripped over his chest, just a few drops. Steve pried his eyes open to watch as Tony carefully wiped at his chest and stomach with a washcloth. When he as done, Tony dropped the cloth over the side of the bed and pulled another out of a bowl on the bedside table. He rung it out and moved lower, running it over Steve’s groin, and mopping at the mess of lube and semen that was between his legs. The second wash cloth joined the first and Tony crawled over Steve to settled alongside him on the bed. “Good?” he asked as he dragged the sheet up over Steve’s still flushed body.

“Better than good,” Steve assured him, turning to pull Tony into his arms. “Better than promised. Thank you.”

Tony wriggled against him like a puppy trying to get comfortable and slid an arm over Steve’s waist. “Anything for you,” he said, a quiet echo of his earlier words.

Steve brushed his lips against Tony’s hair and closed his eyes.

Tony nipped at his throat. “But really. Sweetheart?”

Steve rolled his eyes behind his lids. “Oh shut up. It was the heat of the moment.”

“Yeah. I get it.” Tony burrowed a little closer to Steve’s chest. “Shmoopsy-doo.”

“It’s not too late for me to go find Namor.”

“Whatever,” Tony said. He ducked his head under Steve’s chin, and pressed his forehead to Steve’s throat. “You know you love me.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Steve cradled the back of Tony’s head, carded his fingers through Tony’s hair. “I know you love me, too.”


End file.
